Harry Potter, and The Inheritance of The Cathedra
by Falobajo
Summary: Order Of Phoenix AU. Different Parents AU. Fairy/Faire AU. Harry Potter on his 15th birthday, inherits something from his true Dad, and a lot of questions. In Fact Harry's convinced that he's not entirety of this world.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note this is a AU of the Harry Potter universe, and I have zero rights towards any of the ip of Harry Potter. This an with Harry had a different dad, but his biological dad is Oberon and is for all purposes an Faire (one of the fair folk). Not the most original story, but an idea I had for a while.**

Harry Potter was a 14 year old going on 15 teen, currently at his Aunt's and Uncle's house for the summer months. On one night, after his "beloved" relatives had a lovely conversation about "his kind". Again, his relatives decided the best thing to do when dealing with him, Harry should be doing all the chores, and call him names. Why was HE here again? Oh right.

Harry Potter was a 14 year old wizard. An wizard who in an few hours time was turning 15. Harry Potter, who at the age of 2 lost both his parents to a dark wizard, while He lived. Harry Potter, whos's only possible legal guardian Sirius Black was a wanted man. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, while others didn't...

Harry Potter running a hand through his hair as he laid in the night. Sighing as well as whispering

"Harry Potter, the person who couldn't stop Voldemort...In spite of those times." As, that thing he did, happen.

A small burst of light, rather more like a ball that Harry balanced on his finger tips, marble size, moving it back and through. And In spite of all the research he had done on the side of school work he still didn't know why or how he did it. or what the spell was.

Harry Stared at the ceiling again recalling all the time he had done it. Mostly when he was in the cupboard and bored. Other times...when him and Ron were saving Hermione, or other situations.

"Hermione!" As Harry ran past the red head, and a moment of pure stupidity stuck the wand up the trolls nose. As he fought to stay on, the marble light thing happen. Instantly Harry rolled the marble into the palm of his right hand, fell off the troll and threw the marble at the troll. Causing a burst of magic, rather like a stunning spell. Which hit the troll at the same time Ron manged to levitate the troll's club. No one had noticed.

After a few weeks of dealing with "Harry's the Heir of Slytherin." Harry so happened to be on his own. In the dungeon, looking for something at night. For reasons beyond him after walking across a particular painting entitled The Elder of Everglade, he felt an odd connection, like he was walking into danger.

Lifting up his right hand, an marble light as harry started to call them, walked quickly away from the dungeons. No one had noticed.

After Peter Got away, Harry Snaring stalk around the lake. After getting his hopes up for the first time of no more Dursley's. Constantly hiding, constantly being told he was normal. Throwing many of the "marbles lights" as he did, not really caring. Then he heard Ron and Hermione. As per usable no one had noticed.

After deciding that him and Cedric should both win, the cup turning out to be a portkey! Yay, no more deathtraps that were deadly enough for 17 year olds! Then after landing not in Hogwarts. He was in a graveyard. Cedric being a bit too obvious by asking where they were.

"Wormtail kill the spare!" God damn it. The return of the annoying pain in neck that was Voldemort!

"Avada Kara!" As The Traitor screamed and unfortunately used the curse, Cedric died. Well Shit.

After being captured, tied up and the ceremony of Voldemort attempt number 3000 of back to life! Harry tried his hardest to summon the marble light, not like he was angry or a fight or flight situation, as he did and threw it at the ground. After the rat took his own blood, and the undead Voldemort being dump in the cauldron. Then Voldy, was no longer a creepy demon baby, now an creepy undead demon.

Well Shit. Harry in pure belief, no noticed the marble light thingy. But someone did noticed. Rather something did.


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia Dursley was perfect normal thank you very much. Faithfully Married and devoted to her husband, and her world beloved around her child. In fact her life was ideal, an life everyone should ascend to. But not everything was right. That one act of pure kindness was not worth everything else.

Her nephew. Her freakish nephew the wizard. Orphan after her sister and that man, was blown up. In fact he was becoming more like them. Always looking down on normal people. Able to change reality as he pleased.

Harry Potter was a menace. The wizard kind did the same to Lily. Oh how Petunia how wished she had told her sister that Potter was trouble. Wanting a perfect wife! Wanting an son and everything was going to perfect and magical! Was going to bring in a era of light to the magical world.

Ha! Harry was not the perfect son of both his parents. In fact Petunia was sure that if they had survived they would not be proud of him. Not terrible, but definitely not his best. Petunia had the reports of how well he did.

After he return again, after the four year at that school. Something had happen. Not too sure what it was but it was not good. It was bad enough for the boy to be magical! Now she had to deal with teenager drama, such as romance and now thank you Dumbledore for a vaguely worded letter.

Petunia sighing walking up stairs to wake up the boy to start his chores, to make sure he knew how to act without magic. As she knocked on the door...and not getting up. Glaring, after all the boy has to earn his keep somehow, knocked on the door even louder, and again not waking up. Sighing she decided to walk in.

Petunia was surprised that the boy was the Potter son, or he was even in this world. after all was it Lily whom was the hero after that summer with those creatures. But at the cost of her first born being his. Shivering after the memory of that being... the being that seemed too flawless, yet completely unnatural to be human.

Petunia not paying much attention to the boy decided to open the curtains first. After all if the neighbors can see him, no unnatural events could happen. Mostly she had failed Lily on that one regard. Harry would never be brought to that being's attention. Hindsight was and always will be a beautiful thing.

"Get up..." Petunia blinked once and started to scream.

'Harry' was definitely not the Potter son.

**Thank you for reading so far! I don't know when I be able to update this as I'm busy with uni work currently, (due to reasons) I honestly wasn't expecting that many follows for this little idea, at the time. But please feel free to review and share! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3/Midsummer **

Harry was pretty sure he was dreaming. Dreaming of something, that made no sense from Harry's knowledge. While the magical world was more medieval rather than fantasy this place was definitely fantasy.

Whispers started to creep around Harry, as he was standing in the entrance of an hall. Tall columns, holding up a pitched roof. Similar to Hogwarts's great hall, Harry walked towards the end of the hall. Lit up with lanterns, that were spherical in nature, and a dials' with defiantly two thrones. A stereotypical storybook castle's hall.

As Harry reached the throne, he suddenly noticed the entire hall was empty except for a singular figure on the righthand sided throne. As he reached the figure Harry gasped at the otherworldly beauty of the figure in front of him. Harry was staring at an Elf. Rather more of a fairy.

Long, plaited, hair that looked like sunlight. Two extremely pointy ears, and very cold, eerie blue eyes. Soft pale lips and a chisel nose. Dressed with a more muggle style cloak, a dark red embroiled finely with golden thread, covering most of the fairy, except for part of his wings. folded in on the fairy was two pure black, leaflike things that seem to be attached to him.

the figure, was radiating perfection, and Harry was completely terrified of him. holding an incredible ornate mirror in front of him, in long claw like hands, the being looked up to harry. Then grabbed Harry, with his right hand by the chin so he was in direct eye contract to him. Smirking a buttery voice started to ease into Harry's ears, while with his left hand started to caress Harry's Hair.

"Finally, after all these years! I have found you! My last gift from Lily Evans!" the silky-smooth voice, the figure's eyes lit up as he took all of Harry's features, and the pure delight echoed on the figure's face. Harry was puzzled, who was this being? Why was he a gift from Lily Evans? Then Harry's felt his head tingle? Fuzzy? he couldn't tell. But the point of origin was from the elf's hand.

The being, then spoke again.

"My Previous son, Orthalas!"

WHAT! Harry tried to jerk backwards, but the elf's gripped was like claws. Harry stare at the being, in pure disbelief

Then Harry heard Aunt Petunia screaming.

Harry jumped up, and stared at Aunt Petunia's face. Tears and fear radiated from her. He sighed and started to move. Rubbing his eyes and his hair, which had grown again.

"I'm, ...AGGH!" As Harry started to move off the bed, his legs collapsed underneath him, his arms barely being able to hold him up. And all of his body felt like stone, or rather like lead. His head bobbed down; his hair was in his eyes.

Bright, straight and dirty blond, dangled in front of him. Harry stare at it. Clearly this was an hallucination. Harry, without thinking, brought his right hand's to his left ear, which was pointy. it wasn't as point as the goblins or Flickwicks, but pointy enough for him to notice on touch.

"Harry...why…are...! you...you're... his SPAWN!" Aunt Petunia shouted, face was pale with pure fear. Her voice barely a whisper, shock harry with pure anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? What's happening Aunt..."

BANG!

Harry at that particular moment decided to blackout. Just as his eyes began to close he could hear someone else entering the room and them also beginning to panic. Namely Uncle Vermon.

**Thank you for reading so far! I don't know when I be able to update this as I'm busy with uni work currently, (due to reasons) I honestly wasn't expecting that many follows for this little idea, at the time. But please feel free to review and share! **


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, when he came around again, groaning in well a hospital bed and completely cold white room, dark oak furniture. The bed was completely soft, huge and smelt of that nasty cleanest smell, and Harry could swear he was practically floating. Blinking, harry looked around. A smallish room, a few flowers in vases, but the door was half his height, more like professor Flickwick's size. Or rather the size of goblins. Yet Harry could swear to his left-hand size was Aunt Petunia, crying, holding on a picture album. On his right was a goblin and well a humanish being.

The other being, dressed in a jester's outfit that would have made any wizard look modest bright hues of red and blue, he even was wearing one of their hat's, had pointy ears (yet another one), but not as pointy as the elf in his dreams. Harry couldn't see the rest of the jester's face as he was wearing a full-face mask made from gold. Bright purple eyes radiated from the sockets, giving Harry that this being was definitely magical. His hair of what Harry could swear he could see was dull brown. The goblin on the other hand, was dressed in golden armour and seem to be holding a spear? Not normal for the goblins of Gringotts to wear but then again, he hadn't seen them in anything else.

"Ah!"

Muffled, the being's eyes lit up in pure delight, and clearing his throat a hint of professional. Harry couldn't help but think of how different this being from the other house elves seemed around wizards. More dedicated or more loyal.

"...your royal highness is awake, how are you feeling today, your highness?"

Did that being call him 'your highness'? Harry was about to ask what, or swear out loud because clearly, he was human. Yes, definitely human. When the goblin started to glare at the being, almost stating what the hell? Clearly Harry was not this being's prince, or harry looked a lot more confused than he realised.

"Ah, forgive your highness, allow me to introduce myself."

The being either was ignoring or complete believed that Harry well royalty, this must be a dream right? Placing his right hand on his chest and lifting his left arm behind him the being bowed towards Harry. Bells ringing from his hat, the being spoke in his muffled, velvet voice.

"I am Robin Goodfellow, Court Jester to The Midsummer Cathedra's throne and entourage to The King Oberon -."

Gasping Aunt Petunia, lifted up her head and started to shout at the now named Robin. Effectively cutting Robin off from formally introducing himself.

"PUCK! YOU...WHY...HOW...Why did HE send you?!" Aunt Petunia knew this man? She knew what was happening to him? Harry for once in his life and unaware of how, decide that whatever was going to happen next Aunt Petunia, Vernon and Dudley are not his family. Harry thoughts quickly turn towards why was he still with them? Robin slow movement back to standing upright, could only give Harry a sense of forbidding. A few seconds later the goblin spat out with toxic gravel turning and yanking the photo album away from Petunia.

"_Why_ Mrs Dursley? The only reason Puck hasn't done anything yet to you or your family was the underlining factors of _your care towards _Prince Orthalas!" The goblin let out a low growl, and continued to lecture Petunia Dursley almost if Harry was important to the goblin. Definity not that Prince Orthalas person.

"Your care towards another leaves a lot to be desire... Why Mrs Dursley you are almost as bad wizards!" The goblin spat out, he hadn't shout surprisingly, but almost if Harry wasn't there or awake, Petunia wouldn't be quite alive or in a better place.

"Enough Kruilag!" Puck? Robin? click his fingers with a loud voice, and Petunia varnish in a poof of smoke with a very dignify yelp. The goblin, Harry assumed was named Kruilag had propped the spear on the wall, and walked towards Harry to talk him face to face.

"As state as before my name is indeed Kruilag. It seems you were never aware of whom you are your highness?" Kruilag's eyes outlined with wrinkles which were of dark grey, started to burrowed deeply. Not the goblin too thinking he was a god dam prince. Groaning Harry started to talk but as he spoke...it wasn't his voice, and it felt raspy.

"...I'm not...!"

Coughing, Harry quickly place a hand on his throat, his voice was different! As in it seem to be slightly deeper, and something else like an undertone of lyrical. Kruilag stopped well looking so angry, and move towards the door muttering things under his breath. Picking up the spear, Kruilag spoke in a language Harry couldn't identify, yet it didn't seem quite correct in the way with Kruilag gruff quick tones to Robin or Puck. Clearing his voice Kruilag spoke again in English. almost for purely for Harry's benefit.

"Your highness, forgive me for speaking most bluntly. You were Harry Potter, in fact it was a marvel that the wizards manged to change you that degree...Any your Highness there is much to be done, namely making sure you don't go back...at least not until you have fully healed and have been made aware of the saturation. Unfortunately, I must go and inform his Duke Gringotts your highness."

Bowing in more traditional sense, Kruilag left... Harry was confused more so than normal. And likely because he was left on his own with a complete stranger. Harry, at that moment desired more than anything was answers and he was going to get them.

"... what's going on...?" Barely a whisper Harry didn't want to believe what was happening.

Keeling beside Harry on his right side, Robin or Puck, took Harry's hand, and removed the golden mask. His face had been badly burnt, but Robin had a nose that poke out of his face. the rest of his features had been disfigured beyond belief.

"You don't remember anything do you? I am known by many names but my court name is Puck."

Murmuring Puck also took of his hat, now revealing a pair of horns. Not goat horns, nor another type of horns that Harry knew about. Pausing for a second, Puck blinked a few times and continue to mumble, almost in disbelief. clicking his fingers again he summoned a small hand held mirror in his left.

"I know this all seems confusing. I for one am just as confused as the next fae. I can not tell you everything, I while I hold a court position, I personally haven't been home for the past fourteen years."

Removing his hand Puck gently prised Harry's hands open and place the mirror into Harry's palms.

"Your highness should look at yourself." Puck's voice was barely above a whisper.

Taking a deep breath and summoning Gryffindor courage Harry tilted his palm towards him. Harry swore. And Puck gain a grin.

Bright blond hair that seem to be slightly curly, framed his face. His eyes seemed to be the same, well almost the same. His eyes were more catlike, had sparks of gold in them. But they were still Lily Potter's eyes. His mum's eyes.

His chin and his eyebrows, as well looked like Lily's from photos he had seen. But his face was that of a stranger. His cheek bones seem to higher and his nose look less pointy, and looked nothing like James Potter. Hell, that wasn't the worst part. He had long, pointy ears. Like a goddam fantasy elf...what the fuck was happening to him!

**Thank you for reading so far! As stated as before, was at uni and had assignments due in. Please feel free to Review and Share! All Reviews are apparated.**


End file.
